Once Upon a Fairytale
by abrocks1234
Summary: Willa is the strange girl of London, unlike the rest of the girls. Philby is a former prince, hatred running through his veins, his appearance more than hideous. Donnie Maybeck is a most-wanted thief. Charlene is a girl with 70 ft of blonde hair and a big dream. Finn is an adventure loving prince. Jess is a Chinese, misunderstood to-be warrior. Amanda?... Well, she's a mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

**To** **clear things up, this story is basically the Keepers. They live in different movies. **

**I still need a movie for Famanda and Jess+OC.**

**So, if you guys can review or PM me, that would be GREAT!**

**and if I pick someone else's and not yours, then that's just because they gave it to me first. So...yeah.**

**We go.**

* * *

Willa hummed to herself as she walked to town, a basket hanging from the crook of her elbow, an open book in her hands. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked across the bridge.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange but special! _she heard the townspeople sing. She rolled her eyes.

"Must they sing about everything they see?" she muttered to herself. But she ignored them and continued walking to the library, her eyes not moving from the pages of her book. She leaped over a barrel and gracefully wove herself through the crowds without looking up, feeling their stares.

"Where do they get all this background music when they sing, anyway?" she asked herself quietly. She closed the library door behind her, blocking out the song.

"Why, HELLO, Willa!" the librarian laughed happily, organizing books. "Finished the book already?"

"_Bonjour, monsieur. _I couldn't put it down! You got anything new?" Willa asked, climbing onto the ladder.

The librarian chuckled. "Not since yesterday!"

"That's okay," Willa shrugged. "I'll take...THIS one!" she pulled out a book and jumped down from the ladder. The librarian adjusted his glasses.

"That one? But you read it twice!"

"But it's my absolute FAVORITE!" Willa sighed, pulling the book on her chest and sighing happily.

"Keep it!"

Willa looked up, surprised. "Are you sure, monsieur?"

"I'm positive! Anything for my best costumer!"

"Oh, THANK you, monsieur!" Willa placed the book into her basket and walked back outside, groaning when she heard their voices filling the air. _Still singing? REALLY?! _she thought.

She heard one voice rise above the rest.

_"Just watch I'm going to make Wills my WIFE!"_

She groaned. Gaston. She kept her head down and kept on walking, hoping not to bump into him.

Sadly, that didn't work.

"Willa? Are you reading?" Gaston tore the book out of her hands.

"Gaston, may I have my book back, please?" she held out her hand, trying to stay polite.

"Women shouldn't be reading, Willa! Soon they will be getting ideas...thinking...!" his face pulled back in disgust. He dropped the book in the mud and stepped on it.

"Gaston, you are positively prime-evil!" Willa said, her voice staying calm as she lifted her book and wiped off the mud.

Gaston laughed. "Why, THANK you, Willa!"

Willa rolled her eyes. Obviously, Gaston cannot tell when someone is insulting him.

A group of girls squealed and sighed. Willa looked up to see them staring at Gaston, who was flexing his bicep. He kissed it. Willa placed her book in her basket and weaseled around Gaston, out of town, and back to her father's house.

* * *

"Wow," the boy gasped once him and two men reached the top of the castle. He held tight as he leaned over. "A guy can get used to a view like this."

"Maybeck!" one of the red-head twins hissed.

Terrance Donnie Maybeck raised a finger. "One sec." He nodded. "Yep. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle!"

One of the Stabbington brothers stepped up. "When we finish this _job_, you can buy your own castle!" he hissed, grabbing Donnie by the back of the shirt and yanking him away.

In the room, twelve guards stood in front of the Lost Princess's crown. One shivered, then sneezed.

"Ugh. Hayfever?" Maybeck asked, a rope tied around his waist, leaning against the crown's pedestal nonchalantly.

The guard sniffled and nodded. "Yup."

A couple seconds later...

"WAIT!" the guard spun around, but the boy was already gone, and so was the crown. He looked up and saw Maybeck being raised back through the ceiling and running off. "MAYBECKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Charlene Turner looked at the clock. "7:00 AM, Pascal! Time to start chores!"

She looked down at the little chameleon. He made a little squeak-groan, turning blue.

"Oh, c'mon, Pascal!" Charlene giggled, headed towards the broom closet, 70 feet of hair trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**I'm surprised I got this up so fast!**

* * *

_"Her voice is like a bell! It's our sister Aman..."_

A collective gasp drew through the crowd, and the mermaids stopped singing. The large clam had opened up, ready to reveal the youngest daughter of King Triton.

"Not again!" Sebastian, a red crab groaned, dropping his head.

All the merfolk's heads turned to see their king's reaction.

King Triton's fists were balled up tightly, his face turning red.

_**"AMANDA!"**_

* * *

At that moment, a beautiful girl, a _mermaid,_ swam through abandoned, murky waters.

"I-I-I don't know about this, Amanda," the large yellow fish said beside her, looking around and shaking.

"Oh, Flounder! Don't be such a guppy!" Amanda laughed, shooting ahead of him.

"Guppy? I'm no guppy!" he whined. Something rumbled, and he screamed, swimming to catch up with Amanda. "AMANDA! What was that?!"

"That was your stomach, Flounder," she patted his scales. Soon, a sunken ship came into view.

"There it is, Flounder!" she whispered, touching her bag. "The sunken ship!"

"M-M-Maybe we shouldn't go in there," Flounder said, eyes wide.

"Oh, don't be such a GUPPY!" Amanda ran her hand along the boat.

"I'm not a guppy! I-It just...It just looks damp in there! Yeah! A-And I think I'm coming down with something!" Flounder fake coughed, just for affect.

Amanda smiled. "Okay. I'll just go in, and you stay out here and watch for sharks," she said noncahlantly before shimmying through the porthole.

"Yeah!" Flounder said. "I'll just stay out here and- SHARKS?! AMANDA!" he spun around and flew through the porthole. At least, he tried to.

"AMANDA! AMANDA, I'M STUCK!" he screamed. Amanda giggled, swimming over and pulling on his fins.

"Amanda, are there really sharks here?" Flounder asked. He squeezed through with a small POP!

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Flounder, don't be such a guppy! OOOHHH, what's this?"

Flounder followed behind Amanda, a bit less excited. Amanda picked something up. A pipe. "What do you think it is?" Flounder asked, inspecting the pipe carefully. Amanda shrugged.

"I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will!" she stuffed it into her bag before heading up to the next level of the boat.

* * *

"Isn't this amazing, Grimm?" Prince Finn asked, sitting on the bow of the boat. "The salt-y sea air, the wind on your face!" he lifted his chin and the wind blew his hair back.

"Yes...just wonderful!" Grimm muttered, trying not to throw up.

"Pretty nice weather for sailin' today, aye, Prince?" a sailor looked up at Finn, dropping the net full of fish. "Seems like Triton is feeling calm this mornin'!"

"Trition?" Finn raised an eyebrow, sliding down to help the sailor with the fish.

"Aye. He be the king of the merfolk!" the sailor nodded.

"Preposterous! Don't listen to any of this Sailor Nonsence, my Prince!" Grimm groaned.

The sailor smirked, leaning in to whisper to Prince Finn; "King Triton can control the weather. When he's calm, so is the weather. When he's full of rage," the sailor paused for dramatic effect. "The weather is a merciless rage-filled tornado of chaos."

Finn's eyes grew wide. _Wow! _he thought, leaning against the ship and looking out into the ocean.

* * *

**Punctual.**

There! Jess finished writing on her wrist and put her ink down, finishing up her bowl of rice.

"Jess! Do your chores, please!" she heard her grandmother yell.

"Yes, grandmother!" she called, before running outside her room, barefoot.

"Little Brother! Little Brother!" she called out. She tripped on something and looked down.

"There you are, Little Brother!" she said, bending down to pet the dog. "Ready to help Jess with the chores?"

Little Brother barked in reply. Jess tied the chicken feed to Little Brother's collar, then placed a stick with a bone in front of him. Little Brother barked and started chasing the bone. The feed spilled out all over the ground, and the chickens quickly scurried over to eat.

"Good job, little brother!" Jess clapped her hands. Little Brother didn't notice though, as he ran into the praying altar, leaving a trail of chicken feed behind him.

"Little Brother! No!" Jess gasped, chasing after him.

As she entered, she saw Little Brother happily chewing on the bone, chicken feed all around the altar, and her father, patting Little Brother on the head. He looked up.

"Jess? What is this about?" he asked, his voice serious.

Jess giggled nervously, twirling her black hair around her finger. "Sorry, Father. Little Brother was helping me with my chores."

Her father's face was serious, until...

He started laughing. He laughed as hard as he had ever before.

"Oh, Jess, you really are a delight!" he said, gasping for breath.

Jess smiled. YES! She's not in trouble!

"Oh, Jess, your late!" her father pointed out. Jess gasped.

"I'M LATE!" she quickly ran out. Her father chuckled.

"I just said that."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so nice! Just sayin'!**

**Also, thanks to Kingdom Kid for pointing out my spelling error. You ROCK!**

**Kay, on with the story.**

* * *

"Papa? Papa, I'm home!" Willa called out, closing the door behind her.

"I'm the the workshop, dear!" a gruff voice yelled back. Willa smiled, placing the basket on the table before walking into the workshop.

"How was your outing, Wills?" her father asked. All she could see was two chubby legs sticking out from behind a machine.

"It was okay. Papa, do you think I'm..." Willa's mind went back to the (STUPID!) song the townspeople were singing. "Do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? _Odd? _Now where would you get a crazy idea like that?" her father slid out from under the contraption, wearing obnoxious goggles, making his eyes triple their original size.

Willa chuckled at the sight. "I don't know, Papa."

"Sweetie, why is there mud on your sleeve?" Maurice asked as Willa handed him a wrench.

"Oh. I just ran into Gaston today," she shrugged.

"Gaston? Isn't he that handsome young lad?" Maurice asked, sliding back under the machine.

"Yeah, he's handsome alright," Willa said, Gaston popping into her brain. "And rude, and conceited, and- oh, Papa, he's not for me," she sighed.

Her father chuckled. "I figured, darlin'. HUP!" he grunted, standing up and placing the goggles on top of his head. "Okay. Let's start 'er up!"

* * *

Maybeck let out a happy whoop. The Stabbington Brothers rolled their eyes. As they crossed the bridge into the forest, Maybeck looked over his shoulders. "Can't you picture me in a castle? 'Cause I certainly can! Oh, all the things when have seen and it's only 8 in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a VERY BIG DAY!"

* * *

"8:00, Pascal. I finished right on time! This is a very big day!" Charlene leaned back, wiping sweat off her forehead with her arm. She looked down at her paint-splattered arms and dress. A single yellow dot of paint laid on her left foot.

"CHARLENE! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" a voice rang out, right on cue.

"Pascal!" Charlie whispered. The chameleon scurried over and climbed up onto the painting, turning yellow along with the paint.

Charlene pulled the curtains over the painting, leaving just a crack for Pascal to see.

"CHARLIE! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER DOWN HERE!"

"COMING, MOTHER!" she called. Pascal stuck his chest out, and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I know, Pascal! I'm gunna ask her!"

Charlene ran over and looped her hair around before tossing it outside the window. Soon, she had hauled up her mother.

"Oh, sweetie! How you do that every single day without fail! It must be absolutely exhausting, darling!" Her mother stroked her cheek. Charlene blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she giggled.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" her mother tapped her nose, then laughed at her expression. "I'm just kidding dear, you're so cute, I love you so much!" she walked over to the mirror to examine herself.

"Well, Mother. As you know...tomorrow's a very big da-"

"Darling, Mummy's feeling a little run down," Mother Gothel cut her off, examining an age spot on her hand. "Will you sing to me, dear?"

"Oh. Okay," Charlie was obviously upset. But she quickly pulled up a chair and a little stool, shoving her mother into the chair. She rammed the brush into her hand, then laid some hair on her lap.

_Flowergleamandglowletyourpow ershinemaketheclockreversebr ingbackwhatoncewasmine!_

__"Charlie!" Mother Gothel gasped.

_Healwhathasbeenhurt,changethefate'sdesign!_

__Mother Gothel, startled, quickly started brushing the little chunk of hair at high speed.

_Savewhathasbeenlostbringback whatoncewasMINE!_

__Charlene gasped for breath. "Charlie!" Mother Gothel scolded, but Charlene ignored it.

"Well, Mother, I told you tomorrow was a really big day, but you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she grabbed her mother's arm. "Tada!"

Mother Gothel's eyes widened, before shaking her head. "Impossible. It can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was _last _year!" she laughed.

Charlene twirled as much hair as she can around her finger. "That's the funny thing about birthdays, their...kinda an annual thing." Her eyes trail to the painting.

* * *

"Oh no. Nonononono! This is bad, this is very, very bad!" Maybeck skidded to a stop, ripping a 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' posted with his face on a tree.

The Stabbington Brothers raised their eyebrows.

Maybeck revealed the poster to them. "They just can't get my nose right!" He was right, on the poster his nose was a bumping, awkward upturned lump.

"Who cares?" one brother hissed.

"Easy for you to say!" Maybeck said, crouching down and motioning to the poster with their faces on it. "You guys look AMAZING!"

The ground started to rumble, and Maybeck grabbed the tree to hold himself up. Pebbles bounced up and down.

"They found us!" Maybeck hissed, sprinting away, the Brothers close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY, Y'ALL! I'M THANKFUL FOR FRIENDS, SPORTS, DANCE, THIS WEBSITE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...FOOOOOD! **

**Alright, we go.**

**(P.S. this was written on Thanksgiving, I've just forgotten to post it...awkward...story time)**

* * *

The horse skidded to a stop. Jess swung her legs over. "I'm here!" she sang.

Her mother's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. Jess's arms fell. "What?"

"You're late," her mother pointed out.

"Sorry, Mother. It's just-"

"No time now, Jessica. We need to get you ready for the matchmaker."

Soon, Jess was undressed and shoved into the bathtub. "I-I-It's _freezing_!"

"If you weren't late, it would have been warmer," her mother scolded.

Jess's hair was shampooed, scrubbed, dried, twirled, and pulled up in a traditional Chinese hairdo.

"With good greeting and a tiny waist," the dresser informed, tightening the waist. Jess groaned, her face turning red. "You'll bring honor to us all!" the woman finished her sentence.

Jess lifted her skirt and stepped off the pedestal.

"Run!" her mother shoved the umbrella into her hands and pushed her out the door. Her eyes widened at a group of girls, dressed and ready, walking in perfect unison towards the matchmaker's.

"Wait!" she yelled, sprinting to catch up. She slowed down and got behind the last on in line, adjusting her umbrella over her shoulder and lifting her chin up.

As they approached, the girls swung their umbrellas around and knelt down, covering their faces with them. Jess looked around and, obviously later than the rest, did the same.

The door slammed open, but Jess made sure not to look up.

"Fa Jessica!" the lady called. _That's me! _she thought.

"I'm here!" she raised her hand and stood up, yelling. The matchmaker frowned.

"Speaking out of turn," she muttered, jotting down notes before turning to walk back into the building. Jess's smile weakened when she saw her mother facepalm. She carefully followed the matchmaker inside.

She felt something tickle her leg. Jess looked down and gasped. The lucky cricket her grandmother gave her escaped! She reached down and captured it in her palms.

"Recite the Final Admonition," the matchmaker instructed, looking up from her clipboard. Jess nodded, pulling out her fan. Waving it gently in front of her mouth, she spit out the cricket, which went flying across the room.

"Fufill your duties calmly and..." Jess's eyes trailed down her arm, to the notes she had written. "RESPECTFULLY!" _Whoops. That was loud. _ Jess cleared her throat. "Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This-shall-bring-you- honor-and-glory!" she finished quickly, sighing with relief.

The matchmaker grabbed her arm, covering her notes without realizing, and took the fan out of her hand. She inspected the fan for notes, remaining unsuccessful. With one last suspicious look at Jess, she looked down at her clipboard.

"Follow me," she muttered. She led Jess to a table and sat down, rubbing her chin. "Pour the tea."

Jess's eyes widened before glancing at her arm. The notes were smudged and sure enough, the ink had gotten on the matchmaker's hands. And now, on her chin, like a beard. Jess looked down and realized that she was completely missing the cup! She quickly adjusted her trajectory and continued pouring.

The matchmaker snatched the cup away, and a small gasp escaped Jess's lips. The cricket was lounging in cup like a hot tub.

"I'll just...take that back," Jess whispered, reaching for the cup. The matchmaker swatted her hand away.

"NO TALKING!" She took a sip and kind of giggled as the antennae tickled her lip.

"Please, ma'am," Jess whispered again, reaching for the cup. It spilled down matchmaker, the cricket wiggling into her clothes. A funny look grew across the matchmaker's face, and Jess's heart dropped.

* * *

"OOOH, Flounder, look at this!" Amanda lifted the fork. "So shiny! I bet Scuttle will know what this is, too!"

She slid herself on top of the desk and continued admiring the fork. She rubbed on some of the rust.

"Amanda..." Flounder's eyes never tore away from the wall.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "What, Flounder?"

A shark suddenly burst through the wall, and Flounder screamed; "AMANDA!" His voice cracked, he was yelling so loud!

Amanda's eyes widened and grabbed Flouder's fin, winding her way through the ship, trying to find the porthole. She screamed as the shark tried to take a bite out of her. She saw her bag hanging from one of his many teeth.

"My BAG!" she yelled, reaching out to grab it.

"No time!" Flouder yelled, pulling her to the porthole. They exited the ship and quickly started swimming away, the shark busting through and chasing after them.

"Split up!" Amanda ordered, turning left. Flounder swam right.

The sharks head rammed right into the anchor, the bag flinging itself off it's tooth. "Serves you right, you big bully!" Flounder stuck his tongue out.

Amanda, with a quick flick of her tail, caught her bag and sighed with relief.

"Let's just...go find Scuttle."

* * *

**And that was chapter...something. Kay, happy New Year's eve, y'all. Still looking for readers for my Rise of the Guardians fanfic...just sayin'...**

**Kay, Happy New Years Eve, eat lots of food (I like food!), and...enjoy life. **

**See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Willa screamed, ducking before a log could hit her in the head. Log after log flew through the air, landing perfectly in a pile. Her eyes widened, and she glanced at her papa's invention. It chopped wood and sent it flying into the pile.

"It's...working," she whispered, her fingers brushing over her lips in surprise. Her father laughed joyously.

"IT WORKS! It really works!" he danced around, clasping Willa's hand. "Oh, Willa, it really WORKS!"

"And it's ready for first prize at the fair tomorrow " she kissed her father's head. "Oh, Papa, I'm so proud of you-OOOH!" She ducked again, avoiding a blow to the head from another log flying through the air. Her father turned off the machine.

...

"GOODBYE, PAPA!" Willa called, waving as her father rode off on their horse, pulling the invention along. He stopped when the path parted in two directions. One direction lead to a sunny part of the forest, where you would hear birds chirping and the sound of laughing children in the distance. The other direction was dark and misty, and he was unable to see past the fog. A caw of an angry crow echoed.

The horse, Felipe, looked at either option, and then turned to go down the lighter path.

"Now now, Felipe, I'm pretty sure it's this way," Maurice said, tugging on Felipe's reigns, trying to lead the horse towards the darker side. Felipe studied it carefully before turning back to the light side, whinnying in annoyance.

"Felipe!" Maurice tugged on the reigns again, forcing the horse down the path...ultimately leading to his doom.

And only the horse could notice that?

* * *

"Quick, hand me the satchel and lift me up, and pull you up from there," Maybeck said, holding out his hands expectantly for the satchel. They were at the bottom of a small cliff blocking their path. The pounding of the horse's hoofs against the ground told them the guards were approaching. Fast.

"Yeah, right," one Stabbington brother snorted.

Maybeck put a hand to his heart. "I can't believe this. After all we've been through, you don't _trust _me?"

The Stabbington brothers' faces were a good enough answer. Maybeck's over dramatically hurt face fell. "Ouch."

He let the Stabbington Brother's hold the satchel as he climbed up their backs, stepping on their faces. He clutched the edge of the cliff, pulling himself up with a grunt. He turned around on his hands and knees, looking down at the brothers.

"Now, help us up, Maybeck," one held out his hand.

Maybeck shrugged, his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Sorry boys." He lifted his hand, revealing the satchel that he managed to swipe from the Brother's as he climbed. "My hands are full." With that, he turned on his heel and sprinted off, snickering at the sound of them shouting; "MAYBECKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

"Well, mother, I was wondering, since I will be 18 and all...well... I was wondering if-"

"CHARLENE! Enough with the mumbling, you KNOW how I hate the mumbling! 'Bleh bleh bleh' it's VERY annoying I'm just kidding darling I love you so much!" Mother Gothel ran her words together, patting Charlene's cheek. Charlene blinked in awe for a second before continuing, louder this time.

"I want to see the floating lights!" Charlene yelled. Mother Gothel blinked her eyes in surprise, staring wide-eyed at the girl, before smiling calmly and nodding.

"Ah, you mean the stars."

"No, mother. I've charted stars, and they're always constant," Charlene used her hair to pull herself up onto a dent wide enough to stand on in the wall, running her hand down her star chart before swinging her hair, using it as a lasso to open the curtains, revealing her newest painting. It showed Charlene, long hair running down a hill, as she looked up as bright shapes flew up into the sky. "But these are different. They appear only one night a year, on my birthday. And _only _on my birthday. And I can't help feeling...feeling like they're meant for me," she sighed happily, placing a finger gently on one of the floating lights in her painting.

Mother Gothel was silent for a second, before cackling. "Charlene, darling, don't be crazy! The world is to dangerous for you! Look at you, as fragile as a flower! Still a little sapling, just a sprout! You know why we stay up in this tower!"

"Yes, but-"

But Charlene was cut off by Mother Gothel bursting into song. As MOST Disney movie do. Charlene sighed as her mother sang. For ONCE, can they not sing about everything that happens in their life?!

Charlene lowered her mother to the ground by her hair after the song ended, and watched as she disappeared from view. Pascal crawled onto my shoulder, patting my cheek gently. I closed my eyes, trying to hide the fact they were brimming with tears.

Will I ever leave this stupid tower?


End file.
